Please Love me
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: Naruto dijodohkan dan akhirnya menikah dengan Sasuke/pernikahan mereka gagal, karena Sasuke mencintai sepupu Naruto, Karin/Itachi mengetahui kebenaran hubungan Sasuke dan Karin/permainan takdir atas diri Naruto/ happy ending dan gak jelas. hehehe. oneshoot.femNaruto. ItaFemNaru!


Pernikahan… Sebuah kata yang seharusnya menggambarkan kebahagiaan, keluarga, keharmonisan dan juga… cinta. Hari ini adalah hari yang seharusnya, menjadi hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, pernikahan ini adalah impiannya, menikah dengan lelaki yang teramat kau cintai, bukankah itu hal bagus?

Ya, itu adalah hal bagus, sangat bagus malah. Tapi hanya jika kamu menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai, juga mencintaimu, tapi akan menjadi hal yang paling pedih dan menyesakan jika orang yang kamu cintai dan kamu nikahi, sama sekali tidak peduli apa lagi membalas cintamu.

Lalu akan bagaimanakah bahtera rumah tangga yang kalian arungi berdua? Tentu saja akan terhadang badai maha dahsyat yang dapat menghancur leburkan bahtera tersebut. Apalagi ikatan yang kalian miliki tidaklah kuat, jangankan badai, gelombang kecilpun mampu menghancurkan bahtera kalian.

Dalam sebuah pernikahan, haruslah didasari sebuah ketulusan dan cinta jika menginginkan sebuah hubungan rumah tangga yang harmonis.

Please… Love Me.

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Tapi cerita ini punya Kuu seorang.

Nggak ngejiplak ataupun ngopi paste. Kuu buat berdasar ide yang Kuu dapet, tapi kalau sampai ada kesamaan ide ataupun alur cerita, itu murni kebetulan. Sumpah deh!

Rate T s.d. T+ [mungkin]

Genre: silahkan tentukan sendiri

Pair: ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, SasuKarin [dikit, dikit banget malah]

Warning: femnaruto, OOC, Typo, nggak jelas, bahasa nggak baku, sedikit adegan dengan rate T+ diakhir, cerita aneh dan pasaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan Kuu lainnya. Nggak suka, boleh pergi.

a/n: cerita ini Oneshoot yang terpaksa Kuu lanjutin karena udah mangkrak di laptop sekian ratus taon #halahlebay deh. Meskipun gitu, Kuu jamin kalian bakal eneg bacanya, hehehe. Tapi Kuu tetap berharap kalian sudi baca cerita ini, bahkan Kuu bakal sangat senang kalau kalian mau kasih kritik dan saran lewat review. Ada yang mau protes dan nge-flame Kuu juga boleh. Kuu orangnya nyantai kok. Hehe, enjoy this. Happy reading...!

-hari pernikahan-

"Naru-chan, kamu sudah siap sayang?" tanya Mikoto, perempuan paruh baya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mertua gadis yang ada di dalam kamar rias saat ini.

"sebentar ba-san" sahut suara dari dalam. Namikaze Naruto, atau sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi Uchiha Naruto, saat ini tengah duduk didepan cermin dengan seorang hair-stylist yang sedang memasangkan sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar merah yang dipadukan beberapa bunga kosmos berwarna biru muda dan kuning. Terlihat indah dan menawan, itulah Naruto saat ini. Memakai gaun pengantin tanpa lengan, beserta sebuket bunga lily putih dioangkuannya, benar-benar cantik.

"kaa-chan masuk ya." Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, lalu masuklah Kushina –ibunda Naruto-, Mikoto –calon mertua Naruto- dan Deidara –kakak Naruto- keruangan tersebut. Mereka bertiga terpesona akan penampilan Naruto, dia seperti seorang dewi yang turun dari kahyangan.

"_wow, you're beutifull, sist_" puji Deidara tulus,

"ahh, putri kaa-san memang cantik.. nggak salah kalau kamu menikah dengan Sasuke, sayang." Kini giliran Mikoto yang memuji, membuat semburat merah terlihat kentara dikedua pipi mulus Naruto, tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya menjadi samar karena bedak.

"kirei na.. pasti Sasuke-kun kaget dengan penampilanmu sekarang, sayang." Kushina mencium kedua pipi putrinya, lalu menatap penuh harus wajah Naruto yang manis.

"terima kasih kaa-chan. Naru juga berharap begitu." Sebuah senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya, membuat sosok Naruto semakin cantik dan manis. Mikoto juga ikut mencium kedua pipi Naruto, membuat tampang Deidara sedikit kusut. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu merasa terasingkan.

"hey… aku ini anikinya, kenapa malah kalian yang mencium imotou tercintaku…" protes Deidara. Terdengar tidak sopan memang, tapi itulah cara Deidara akrab dengan kedua wanita paruh baya ini. Setelah meluncurkan protesan tersebut, Deidara memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang. Dengan hati-hati tentu saja, Dei tidak mau dandanan adiknya ini rusak.

"nii-chan.." melihat kedua kakak adik ini, tak pelak membuat Kushina dan Mikoto tertawa bahagia. Deidara memang terkenal overprotectif terhadap adik satu-satunya, dan sikapnya itu kadang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi orang yang melihatnya.

"hihihi, sudah-sudah, Dei lepaskan adikmu, dia kan harus segera menuju altar, tolong kamu panggilkan tou-san gih." Perintah Kushina, dengan malas Deidara melepaskan pelukannya, bahkan dia sempat menggeritu tak jelas sebelum membuka kenop pintu ruang rias ini. Tapi sebelum kenop terbuka, sosok yang dicari sudah membuka pintu.

"ah, putriku sudah siap rupannya…wah wah, kau cantik sekali sayang." Puji Minato, dia segera masuk dan menghampiri Naruto.

"tou-chan, terima kasih."

"iya sayang, Kushina-chan, sebaiknya kalian segera ke taman, biar aku dan Deidara yang mendampingi Naruto menuju altar." Perintah Minato, tentu saja dituruti sang istri. Kushina dan Mikoto segera meninggalkan ruang rias dan menuju ke taman, tempat upacara perikahan diadakan .

"sayang…" panggil Minato

"ya tou-chan?" Naruto menatap ayahnya yang terlihat antara sedih juga senang.

"sering-sering mengunjungi kami ya…" ucap Minato yang menangis Bombay. Membuat Deidara maupun Naruto sweatdrop. Ayah mereka ini benar-benar lebay.

"hihi, iya tou-chan. Tenang saja, Naru pasti akan mengunjungi rumah." Jawab Naruto. Mereka segera menuju ketempat upacara pernikahan. Pernikahan tersebut berjalan lancar dan meriah.

A-K

Baik keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki maupun keluarga Uchiha telah mempersiapkan trip wisata bulan madu untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi trip wisata tersebut ditolak Sasuke yang beralasan bahwa dirinya ada pekerjaan di Uchiha Corp. serta masih kuliah semester enam, dan Naruto yang baru saja memulai semester duanya. Jadilah kedua pasangan suami istri ini hanya bulan madu dirumah baru mereka. Rumah yang disediakan khusus oleh Fugaku untuk hadiah pernikahan putra bungsunya. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari universitas Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

"Sasuke…"

"kau tidur dikamar tamu. Jangan harap aku mau tidur sekamar denganmu." Potong Sasuke cepat, saat Naruto mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Naruto melangkah menuju ke kamar tamu yang berada di dekat ruang tengah.

Meskipun Naruto sudah menduga sikap Sasuke ini, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit dihatinya tak bisa terkurangi. Ingin rasanya dia menangis dan mengadukannya ke Deidara, tapi dia tak bisa. Naruto tidak mau membebani keluarganya. Lagipula dia harus kuat, dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan dan mempermalukan keluarga besarnya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur, hendak memasak makan malam. Dia akan memasak sup tomat, berkat Mikoto, Naruto jadi tahu makanan favorit suaminya ini adalah tomat. Memasak bukanlah hal asing bagi Naruto, meskipun ia dari keluarga terpandang, tapi Kushina, sang ibunda selalu mengajarinya untuk memasak, karena seorang perempuan harus bisa memasak.

"sebaiknya aku panggil Sasuke…" dan Naruto bergegas menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke… makan malam sudah si-" belum selesai kalimat Naruto, Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar, berjalan begitu saja melewati Naruto. Dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke menuju dapur.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bersuara saat makan, dia bahkan tidak berkomentar tentang rasa masakan Naruto, merasa canggung, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri buka mulut.

"Sasuke… bolehkah aku.. mm, membawa Kurama kerumah ini?" tanya Naruto, meminta ijin sang suami untuk membawa rubah orange peliharaannya.

"terserah." Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke segera beranjak ke kamarnya kembali, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, yang diam membisu dimeja makan.

"Kami-sama… apakah pernikahan dan cinta yang kumiliki ini salah… kenapa Kau terlihat tidak merestui pernikahanku…" lirih Naruto, setetes air mata mulai mengalir dari iris biru cerah miliknya, tapi segera dihapusnya dan mulai membereskan meja. Saat ia sedang mencuci piring, terlihat Sasuke yang sudah rapi dan siap pergi.

"Sasuke..? mau kemana?" tanya Naruto, dia melap kedua tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"keluar. Ada urusan." Jawabnya dingin, lagi-lagi membuat mulut Naruto terkunci rapat. Bahkan Sasuke melaluinya begitu saja saat Naruto ada didepannya. Hal yang membuat hati Naruto serasa dicabik. Meskipun begitu, sebagai istri yang baik, Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke sampai didepan rumah. Walaupun Sasuke sama sekali tak menoleh ataupun melambaikan tangannya, berpamitan pada Naruto saja tidak. Dan malam ini, Naruto tidur seorang diri di rumah baru mereka, dimalam pertama pernikahan mereka.

A-K

Selalu, selalu saja seperti ini. Sasuke selalu menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan juga tugas kuliahnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Naruto yang satu atap dengannya. Naruto benar-benar perempuan yang sangat sabar dan tabah, atau mungkin dia terlalu mencintai Sasuke sehingga tidak perduli dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi Naruto sangat bersyukur, karena dirumah mereka kini ada Kurama yang dengan setia menemani dan menghibur Naruto saat Sasuke tidak ada dirumah, ataupun saat Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Meskipun Naruto tidak bisa bercerita tentang kondisinya ini kepada keluarga atau sahabatnya, tapi Naruto selalu bisa mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Kurama. Seolah rubah kecil itu mengerti akan semua perkataan dan penderitaan Naruto.

"Kurama? Hey boy, kamu dimana?" panggil Naruto, lalu tak begitu lama terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mengarah kedirinya. Naruto tau kalau itu adalah rubah kesayangannya.

"hei boy.. apa kamu mau jalan-jalan? Ayo kita berolahraga." Ajak Naruto, Kurama terlihat senang dan menjilat pipi Naruto dengan sayang. Sore ini Naruto terpaksa mengekang Kurama dengan tali, meskipun Kurama jinak, tapi Naruto tidak mau membuat orang-orang takut dengan Kurama, jadilah ia mengekang Kurama.

"ayo jalaan...!" dan dua mahkluk berbeda spesies itupun mulai berjalan menuju taman. Menikmati setiap jalan dan udara, meskipun sudah sore, baik Naruto maupun Kurama menikmati waktu bersama mereka, karena kalau pagi Naruto selalu ada kuliah. Tapi sayangnya kesenangan tersebut berakhir dengan hancurnya hati Naruto. Karena dia melihat suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke, tengah berciuman dengan perempuan lain, dan perempaun itu…Karin, Uzumaki Karin, sepupunya sendiri!

"uungg…?" Kurama mengeluskan kepalannya di tubuh Naruto, yang tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Air mata tak bisa ditahannya, mengalir mulus menuruni kedua pipi tan miliknya.

"aku tau… aku tau Sasuke tidak mencintaiku… tapi,.. tapi kenapa..? kenapa harus dengan Karin? ...dia, dia sepupuku sendiri… hiks, hiks" Naruto menangis di tepi jalan, dengan Kurama yang ada dipelukkannya. Hatinya sakit, perih sekali. Entah sampai kapan dia mampu bertahan, tapi yang jelas Naruto bukanlah manusia super yang tahan disakiti terus menerus, Naruto hanya manusia biasa, yang mempunyai batas kesabaran.

Kurama menjilati setiap tetes air mata milik Naruto yang jatuh, sepertinya hewan manis tersebut tahu seperti apa sakitnya Naruto. Dengan setia, Kurama menemani Naruto. Dia mengikuti Naruto menuju ke sebuah bangku taman, mendudukan diri disana dengan Kurama yang ada disamping Naruto. Mereka berdua terus ditaman sampai hari berganti malam.

A-K

"istri macam apa yang tidak memasak makan malam untuk suaminya, huh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, saat Naruto baru saja masuk kedalam rumah.

"maaf, Sasuke… aku akan segera masak untukmu…" jawab Naruto lirih, wajahnya tetap tertunduk, enggan untuk menatap wajah suaminya, dia berjalan masuk dengan Kurama yang ada dibelakangnya, bahkan Kurama menggeram marah pada Sasuke.

"ajari rubahmu ini sopan santun. Cih." Kesal karena diberi geraman oleh Kurama, Sasuke pergi menuju ke kamarnya, sedangkan Naruto sedikit menarik kekang Kurama.

"jangan seperti itu pada Sasuke, dia itu suamiku Kurama." Ucap Naruto, mengelus lembut kepala Kurama. Andai saja Kurama itu bisa berbicara, maka dia akan protes dengan sikap Naruto yang terlalu perhatian pada pemuda brengsek itu.

Makan malam saat ini berjalan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hanya saja saat ini Naruto diam dan terus menunduk saat makan malam. Biasanya gadis manis bersurai pirang ini akan bertanya tentang aktifitas Sasuke. Tapi hal tersebut malah disyukuri Sasuke, karena dia tak perlu repot-repot menjawab dan menanggapi setiap omongan Naruto.

A-K

"Naruto, mau menemani nii-chan?" saat ini Naruto sedang menerima telfon dari sang kakak, Deidara.

"kemana?"

"hmm… pokoknya pergi, ne?" bujuk Deidara lagi. Naruto tahu, pasti ada apa-apa dibalik semua pembicaraan Deidara ini, entah ingin menghindari pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh ayah mereka, atau mungkin kejaran Itachi? Kakak iparnya itu memang sedikit unik, karena selalu saja membuat masalah dengan Deidara. Mengingat Itachi, wajah Naruto sedikit menyedu, karena sudah beberapa waktu ini dia tidak melihat kakak iparnya.

"uhm… baiklah, tapi ajak Kurama juga ya, nii-chan?" tawar Naruto, karena disini Deidaralah yang membutuhkan bantuan Naruto, maka mau tak mau dia harus menyetujui permintaan adiknya ini.

"iya, iya. bersiaplah, aku akan disana sepuluh menit lagi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Deidara memutuskan sambungan telfon tersebut.

Benar saja, baru selesai Naruto ganti baju, bel rumah sudah berbunyi. Tapi mana mungkin kakaknya sampai secepat itu kan? Lalu siapa? Daripada bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera menuju ke pintu depan,

"siapa ya?" baru saja Naruto membukakan pintu, dan hal itu langsung disesalinya. Karena yang ada di balik pintu tersebut adalah, sang suami. Tapi kenapa Naruto menyesal jika itu Sasuke? Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang? Tentu saja Naruto akan merasa senang jika yang ada di balik pintu itu hanya Sasuke saja, masalahnya adalah Sasuke tidak sendirian. Disebelah kanan Sasuke, ada sepasang lengan yang bergelayut manja, dan sepasang lengan itu milik sepupunya, Karin.

"…"

"menyingkir dobe, kau menghalangi jalan." Perintah Sasuke dingin, setelah Naruto bergeser sedikit, Sasuke dan Karin segera masuk kedalam rumah. Tak perduli akan sakit hati yang saat ini diderita Naruto. Berusaha untuk tegar dan tidak menangis, Naruto segera berbalik dan bersuara.

"aku akan pergi bersama Dei-nii sebentar. Kurama juga ikut bersamaku." Meskipun sikap Sasuke yang mengabaikannya, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah suaminya, jadi Naruto harus meminta ijin.

"hn." Hanya kata-kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Membuat hati Naruto semakin terluka. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sangat iri dengan sepupunya itu, Karin bisa manja dan diperhatikan Sasuke, padahal dialah yang berstatus sebagai istri Uchiha bungsu itu.

"ah? Ternyata kamu tau kalau nii-chanmu ini sudah sampai ya Naruto, imotouku ini benar-benar pengertian…" suara Deidara membuat Naruto tersentak kaget, dia segera memasang wajah seceria mungkin dan berbalik menghadap Deidara,

"nii-chan.. uhm, sebentar aku panggil Kurama dulu." Belum sempat Naruto beranjak, terlihat buntalan bulu berwarna orange yang muncul dari balik sofa.

"itu dia Kurama, sudah siap kan? Ayo berangkat…" Deidara menggandeng tangan Naruto dan diikuti Kurama, mereka berjalan menuju ke mobil ferary putih milik Deidara. Dan dalam waktu sekejap, mobil tersebut meluncur membelah jalanan kota menuju ke tempat favorit kakak beradik Namikaze tersebut.

A-K

"sebenarnya nii-chan, kenapa nii-chan mengajakku? Ada masalah dengan Itachi-nii lagi? Atau masalah pekerjaan nii-chan?" tanya Naruto mulai mengintrogasi Deidara. Deidara sendiri terlihat menelan ludah sebentar karena gugup.

"ehh? Ng.. bukan kok." Jawabnya, kelihatan sekali kalau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"usotsuki.."

"hehehe, uhm… sebenarnya nii-chan kabur dari rapat bersama Uchiha Corp. yang ditangani Itachi." Jawab Deidara akhirnya, membuat adiknya mau tak mau melotot galak kearahnya.

"nii-chan! Itu kan rapat penting..!" seru Naruto kesal, Kurama yang ada dipangkuannya pun menggeliat karena suara cempreng Naruto.

"aduhh, jangan berteriak sayang. Lagipula.. itu rapat nggak penting-penting amat kok. Toh nanti si ekor kuda itu pasti akan mengerjaiku lagi, makanya aku kabur." Sungut Deidara dengan wajah memberengut lucu. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau tertawa kecil, melupakan sejenak masalah rumah tangganya.

"kalian ini, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa? Kok kulihat nii-chan dan Itachi-nii sama sekali nggak pernah bisa akrab."

"dia rivalku, dia menyebalkan kau tahu. Selalu saja meremehkanku. Seolah dia lebih hebat dariku." Rutuk Deidara, mengeluarkan kekesalan hatinya.

"bukankah Itachi-nii memang lebih hebat dari nii-chan?" goda Naruto dibarengi kikikan geli saat melihat sang kakak menatap murka kearahnya.

"kau ini adik siapa sih? Kenapa malah membela si ekor kuda itu." Kesal Deidara

"aku adik kalian berdua, Dei-nii kakak kandungku, sedangkan Itachi-nii kakak iparku, kan?" wajah Naruto yang seperti itu, innocent, membuat kekesalan Deidara bertambah, sehingga dia memanyunkan bibirnya. Keturunan Namikaze memang terkenal imut dan manis, tak peduli mereka laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Contohnya kakak beradik ini.

"cih. Adikku bersekongkol dengan rivalku ternyata. Baiklah kuakui kalau si ekor kuda jelek itu lebih hebat dariku, tapi setidaknya dibandingkan si muka tembok, aku masih lebih baik." Sungut Deidara lagi.

"muka tembok?" tanya Naruto dengan kernyitan di dahinya,

"suamimu itu. Ne, aku lebih hebat dari Sasuke si pantat ayam itu kan?" tanya Deidara, matanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh harap. Membuat Naruto menahan tawa.

"iya, iya… nii-chan yang terbaik. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai kakak seperti nii-chan." Sahut Naruto, dia tersenyum tulus meskipun ada kilatan sendu dari sorot matanya, tentu saja hal itu tak luput dari pengelihatan Deidara.

"kamu ada masalah? Apa ayam jejadian itu membuatmu bersedih, Naru?" tanya Deidara lembut, dia pinggirkan mobilnya, dan terfokus pada adik semata wayangnya ini.

"eh? Kok nii-chan mikir begitu? Aku nggak ada masalah kok. Sungguh." Elak Naruto, meskipun Deidara tahu kalau Naruto berbohong, tapi karena dia tak mau memaksa sang adik, maka dia hanya mengehela napas lelah.

"baiklah, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatimu, ceritalah padaku, Naru. Kamu tahu kan kalau kami semua sangat menyayangimu." Ucapan Deidara membuat hati Naruto hangat, lalu dia memeluk kakaknya itu.

"iya, aku tahu itu, nii-chan. Tapi sungguh, kami sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Dan jika ada, aku pasti langsung bercerita ke nii-chan." Lirih Naruto, dia berbohong, dan Deidara tahu itu. Hei, Deidara sangat mengenal Naruto, mereka selalu bersama sejak tujuh belas tahun hidup Naruto, jadi kebohongan sekecil apapun, Deidara tahu itu.

"iya, nah ayo kita ke taman hiburan." Ajak Deidara, dan hari itupun Naruto terus diajak bermain Deidara sampai malam menjelang. Selain menghibur diri, karena niat awalnya, juga sekaligus menghibur sang adik tercintak. Deidara berharap, walau sejenak Naruto bisa melupakan masalahnya dan menikmati waktu bersama mereka.

A-K

_Halaman rumah Uchiha -SasukeNaruto-_

"terima kasih nii-chan, hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekali." Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya, dia menggendong Kurama.

"yups. Seharusnya nii-chan yang berterima kasih." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Deidara.

"nii-chan mau makan malam bersama kami?" tawar Naruto, tapi segera disesalinya. Ia berharap Deidara akan menolak tawarannya ini.

"boleh, kebetulan aku juga sudah lama tidak memakan masakanmu, Naru." Ternyata harapan Naruto pupus. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa tidak masalah kalau Deidara makan malam bersama dengannya, hanya saja Naruto takut kalau ternyata Sasuke masih bersama Karin. Bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah kalau Deidara sampai tahu.

Mereka berdua masuk ke rumah Naruto, tapi terlihat rumah tersebut masih gelap, yang berarti Sasuke tidak ada dirumah. Hal tersebut tentu saja disyukuri Naruto, karena bisa gawat kalau Sasuke dirumah dan Deidara makan malam dirumah mereka. Bisa-bisa Deidara curiga dengan sikap Sasuke.

"kenapa sepi? Dimana si muka tembok?"

"tadi Sasuke mengirim pesan, kalau dia ada pekerjaan yang harus diurus dan nanti akan pulang telat." Jawab Naruto, berbohong. Tapi suara Naruto yang meyakinkan membuat Deidara percaya saja.

"dasar. Baiklah, aku akan membantu imotou-ku tercinta ini masak makan malam."  
dan mereka berdua mulai sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam.

A-K

Itachi akhirnya berkunjung juga kerumah adiknya, setelah beberapa bulan sang adik menikah dengan gadis pujaan hatinya. Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak kandung Uchiha Sasuke, sekaligus kakak ipar Uchiha Naruto. Itachi membutuhkan waktu tiga bulan sebelum akhirnya dia siap menemui adik iparnya itu. Gadis bersurai kuning cerah dengan senyum sehangat matahari yang telah menjerat hatinya yang terkenal dingin. Menjeratnya sedalam mungkin, hingga sulit baginya untuk lepas dari jerat tersebut. Tapi dia harus mau mengalah dan harus mau merelakan cintanya untuk sang adik. Karena gadis pujaan hatinya ini lebih mencintai Sasuke.

Ting tong…

Suara bel berbunyi, Itachi sengaja merahasiakan kedatangannya dari sang adik ipar, berniat memberi kejutan. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, pintu bercat putih gading tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sepasang sapphire yang selalu mampu menghipnotisnya, dan sangat dirindukannya.

"ehh? Nii-chan?!" seru Naruto terkejut, tentu saja dia terkejut. Karena Naruto pikir Itachi sedang marah padanya atau mungkin sibuk. Selama tiga bulan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar ataupun muncul di kediaman Uchiha saat ia dan Sasuke berkunjung, dan sekarang ini orang yang dia rindukan ada didepan matanya.

"hay adik ipar… apa kabar?" sapa Itachi, memberikan senyum terindahnya, lalu memberikan seikat bunga mawar putih, kesukaan sang gadis.

"Itachi-nii..!" Naruto mengabaikan bunga yang terangkai indah tersebut dan menerjang Itachi. Memeluk sosok tegap dan gagah didepannya, meluapkan rasa rindunya.

"nii-chan kemana saja? Aku kangen sekali tau!" seru Naruto lagi, dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Itachi.

"gomen, gomen… lho? Kamu nangis Naru-chan?" Itachi yang menyadari hangat di dadanya, mendorong bahu Naruto pelan, untuk melihat apakah gadis tercintanya ini benar menangis. Dan benar saja, butiran bening mengalir dari kedua manik indah milih sang gadis.

"hiks..hiks.. habisnya…" suara serak Naruto terdengar di telinga Itachi, dengan lembut tangan kokoh tersebut mengusap aliran air mata yang ada di kedua pipi tan milik Naruto.

"maafkan aku, aku sedikit sibuk. Nah, apa kau akan membiarkan kakakmu yang tampan ini terus berdiri didepan pintu, hm?" pertanyaan Itachi yang terdapat kata-kata narsistic tersebut mau tak mau membuat Naruto terkikik geli,

"hihi, nii-chan memang tampan. Ayo masuk." Itachi berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju keruang tamu.

"dimana Sasuke?" pertanyaan Itachi membuat Naruto sempat membeku, lalu dengan sebuah senyum yang terpasang secara paksa, Naruto menoleh.

"ada tugas di kampus. Ah, nii-chan mau minum apa?" Itachi tau kalau jawaban Naruto tadi bohong, terlihat jelas dari senyum palsu yang ditampakkan oleh gadis tercintanya ini.

"apapun, bahkan kau sediakan racun juga pasti kuminum kok." Jawab Itachi, disertai kelakar yang membuat senyum diwajah Naruto kembali, tentu saja senyum tulus, bukan senyum palsu tadi.

"benarkah? Wah nii-chan sangat hebat merayu gadis ya.." Naruto menyahuti kelakar Itachi dengan ringan.

"hmm, aku serius lho. Asalkan nanti kau mau bertanggung jawab." Lagi-lagi, Naruto tersenyum mendengar candaan Itachi, dia beranjak menuju ke dapur dan menyediakan teh hijau kesukaan Itachi. Selang beberapa menit, Naruto kembali membawa nampan berisi ocha dan juga beberapa camilan.

"nii-chan… kenapa sama sekali tidak membalas pesan dan telfonku selama tiga bulan ini?" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Itachi terdiam sejenak.

"gomen ne, Naru-chan. Aku bukannya tidak mau membalas, hanya saja memang tidak sempat. Bahkan Sasukepun tidak kubalas." Itachi sedikit menggeser duduknya, memberi tanda untuk Naruto, bahwa dirinya ingin duduk disebelah Naruto.

"huh.. ne, nii-chan tau tidak. Aku hampir saja mau mendatangi kantor nii-chan, seandainya nii-chan tidak datang hari ini. Aku kesal dengan nii-chan. Apa nii-chan nggak tau betapa cemasnya aku, ak-" ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan sebuah telunjuk milik Itachi yang menempel dibelahan bibirnya.

"aku tau, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kau tau, aku juga sangat merindukan betapa cerewetnya dirimu juga suara berisik milikmu, imouto.." Itachi mengusap puncak kepala Naruto lembut, turun menuju pipi dan tersenyum menawan.

"huft! Aku nggak cerewet!" protes Naruto, memasang wajah cemberut yang begitu menggemaskan. Membuat hati Itachi menghangat.

"benarkah? Lalu dari tadi kau mengomel, apa namanya kalau bukan cerewet, huh?" lagi-lagi Naruto memasang wajah cemberut, dia sebal karena semua ucapan Itachi ada benarnya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Uchiha sulung ini tertawa kecil.

"nii-chan menyebalkan!" kalau sudah seperti ini, maka giliran Itachi yang harus berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan mood adik ipar tercintanya ini.

A-K

Meskipun Naruto berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan kelakuan Sasuke di depan keluarga mereka, tapi ternyata usaha yang dia lakukan kurang keras. Seperti kata pepatah, sepandai-pandainya tupai meloncat, akhirnya jatuh juga. Meskipun berusaha untuk menyimpan daging busuk di tempat yang rapat, tapi baunya lama kelamaan pasti akan tercium juga.

Kelakuan Sasuke yang salah ini diketahui Itachi secara tidak sengaja. Semua itu bermula saat Itachi menghadiri rapat di sebuah restoran, tapi karena kliennya terbilang unik, maka rapat mereka diadakan di sebuah restoran sederhana. Dan disanalah Itachi mendapati adik satu-satunya tengah bermesraan dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenal sebagai sepupu adik iparnya. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat hati Itachi mendidih, tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat diwajahnya yang tenang, dia keturunan Uchiha, ingat?

"Uchiha-san, apakah rapat bisa segera kita mulai?" tanya sekertaris kliennya tersebut.

"ah, maafkan saya. Silahkan dimulai." Jawabnya kalem. Keturunan Uchiha memang terkenal dengan pengendalian emosi mereka yang sangat bagus.

Setelah rapat selesai, Itachi dengan segera menuju ke rumah Naruto, hatinya kalut jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang menyetir dengan kecepatan yang…lumayan membuat seseorang langsung terkena serangan jantung.

Ckiitt….!

Dengan tergesa, Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya, dan ditutup dengan sebuah suara debaman yang cukup keras.

Ting tong...

"iya sebentar... eh? Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya kakak iparnya ini berkunjung ke rumah masih mengenakan pakaian kantor seperti ini. Belum sempat rasa herannya terjawab, gadis manis ini dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Itachi yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"nii-chan…? Ada apa?"

"sudah berapa lama..?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, semakin bingung.

"ap-"

"sudah berapa lama Sasuke melakukan hal itu? Jawab aku dengan jujur Naruto.." mendengar penuturan Itachi yang sedikit memaksa, Naruto bisa menebak apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kakaknya ini.

"nii-chan tau?"

"jawab aku Naruto..."

"sejak awal... sudah sejak awal... hiks.. maaf… maafkan aku nii-chan.." dengan suara bergetar karena isak tangis, akhirnya Naruto mampu menumpahkan segala emosinya yang selama ini dia pendam sendiri.

"sshh... kenapa tidak bilang? Kenapa menyimpannya sendirian sayang..." dengan lembut Itachi mengusap rambut pirang Naruto, memberikan sebuah ketenangan tersendiri, ia juga membawa Naruto masuk kedalam rumah.

"hiks.. maafkan aku... maaf.." Naruto semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Itachi. Hancur sudah pertahanan yang selama ini ia buat. Entah kenapa di depan Itachi, Naruto selalu bisa menampilkan emosinya.

"tidak perlu meminta maaf sayang, kamu tidak salah... aku tidak menyalahkanmu.."

Naruto akhirnya berhenti menangis, meskipun masih terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Itachi duduk disebelah Naruto, masih merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis tercintanya ini.

"jadi..?"

"aku... aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian kecewa... aku tidak mau melihat kaa-chan dan tou-chan kecewa... aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang berbakti."

"lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apa kau sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke, kalau kau mencintainya?" Naruto menggeleng lemah, sejujurnya dia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menunjukan rasa cintanya melalui tindakan, tapi sepertinya Sasuke terlalu mencintai Karin.

"kenapa?"

"Sasuke mencintai Karin… aku tidak mau membuat hubungan mereka rusak."

"berarti mereka berdua bukan manusia. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku mempunyai adik sebrengsek dia." Geram Itachi. Dia marah, amat sangat marah dengan kelakuan adiknya.

"nii-chan... jangan marah pada Sasuke... Sasuke hanya berusaha untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya." Dengan suara yang serak, Naruto menjawab Itachi

"dengan kau mengorbangkan hati dan perasaanmu? Tidak Naruto, aku tidak mau melihat gadis yang begitu kucintai terluka ataupun sedih." Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar ungkapan Itachi...

"nii-chan... apa? Gadis yang nii-chan cintai... aku?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap Itachi tak percaya. Dia terlalu terkejut, sehingga suara isak tangisnya menghilang entah kemana.

"ya. Maafkan aku, aku tau kau mencintai Sasuke, maka dari itu kulepaskan kau untuknya, tapi kalau tau kelakuan adikku yang brengsek itu, sampai matipun tak akan pernah kulepaskan." Itachi menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto.

"kenapa…. Kenapa nii-chan tidak bilang?"

"maaf Naru... aku belum siap untuk kau tolak..." jawabnya seraya menundukan kepala.

Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini Naruto merasa bingung. Kenapa takdir begitu suka mempermainkan hati dan dirinya? Padahal awalnya ia mencintai Itachi, tapi karena melihat kedekatan Itachi dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Anko, akhirnya Naruto menyerah. Kalau tau Itachi juga menyukai dirinya, maka hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Naru... kamu pasti marah pada nii-chan bukan?" Naruto masih terdiam, bahkan dia tidak menolak saat Itachi memeluknya.

"apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

"nii-chan… aku tidak marah pada nii-chan… aku… aku hanya… aku hanya bingung dan berpikir, apa sebenar nya kesalahanku, hingga hidupku dipermainkan oleh takdir." Dengan suara bergetar dan menahan tangis, lagi, Naruto mengungkapkan semua keluh kesahnya. Melihat gadis tercintanya terpuruk, Itachi mencium surai pirang milik Naruto, tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila muncul dikepalanya.

"Naru... apa, apa kau juga mencintaiku?" pertanyaan Itachi sukses membuat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, membuat iris secerah langit musim panas itu bertumbuk dengan mata gelap sekelam malam.

"eh?"

"apa...kau mencintaiku?" melayang dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"ne... aku tidak bisa melihatmu sedih terus..." Itachi mengecup kening Naruto, membuat gadis pirang itu mematung dan menunggu Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"kalau Sasuke bisa... kau juga bisa. Denganku..." bisik Itachi, entah karena lelah dengan perasaannya atau apa, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui ide gila kakak iparnya ini.

"kau mau?"

"um...tapi... aku takut nii-chan.." sepertinya setan yang mempengaruhi pikiran dua manusia ini tertawa senang sekarang, atau mungkin ini adalah sebuah jalan yang diberikan Sang Kuasa untuk mendapatkan takdir sejati mereka, tidak ada yang tau.

"Sasuke, atau bahkan keluarga kita tak akan ada yang tau. Kalau mereka nanti mengetahuinya, aku akan menikahimu saat itu juga, Naru." Keyakinan yang tersirat di suara Itachi membuat hati Naruto luluh. Hidup memang rumit, juga gila. Bahkan terasa sangat gila bagi gadis besurai pirang ini.

A-K

Dan dari situlah semuanya semakin menjadi rumit. Kehidupan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Naruto semakin aneh, status pernikahan mereka hanya berfungsi sebagai status dan kedok saja. Sasuke yang terlalu sibuk dengan Karin, dan Naruto yang mulai menerima Itachi di dalam hidupnya.

"nii-chan…"

"hm?"

"mungkin aku sudah gila, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang dengan kondisi kita sekarang." Ungkap Naruto, dia duduk dipangkuan Itachi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Itachi.

"hmmm, gila karena cintaku?" goda Itachi, dan Narutopun memukul bahu Itachi cukup keras karena hal itu.

"kenapa nii-chan terlalu percaya diri sekali sih?"

"benarkah begitu? Tapi kamu mencintaiku kan?" wajah Naruto sedikit merona merah berkat ucapan Itachi, harus ia akui bahwa dia mencintai laki-laki didekatnya ini dari segala segi, baik segi positifnya maupun segi negatifnya.

"tidak perlu kau jawab sayang, karena jawabanmu terlihat jelas dari wajahmu." Naruto langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"nii-chan menyebalkan!" Itachi tertawa senang melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini, dia memeluk Naruto penuh sayang.

"aku menyebalkan hanya didepanmu saja sayang… oh ya, kemana perginya Kurama? Kok sepi sekali?"

"Kurama tidur, habis makan dia langsung kekamar dan tidur di tempat favoritnya..." Itachi menatap Naruto teduh, lalu mencium pipinya.

"ahh... rasanya aku cemburu dengan rubah itu..." Naruto menatap Itachi dengan pandangan heran seolah bertanya 'cemburu kenapa?'

"habisnya dia bisa tidur satu kamar denganmu... rasanya aku ingin bertukar tempat dengan Kurama..." ujar Itachi, memasang wajah yang memelas, membuat Naruto tertawa geli.

"kenapa malah tertawa sih?"

"habisnya nii-chan lucu... kalau nii-chan tukar tempat dengan Kurama, berarti aku pacaran dengan Kurama dong."

"ah, benar juga ya..."

"lagipula... kalau nii-chan mau tidur sekamar denganku... boleh kok, asal jangan macam-macam saja." Mendengar penuturan Naruto dengan wajah yang merona itu membuat Itachi menyeringai.

"wah, mana mungkin aku tidak macam-macam kalau tinggal satu ruangan dengan sesosok malaikat cantik yang begitu menggoda?" Itachi mengendus perpotongan leher Naruto, niatnya mau menggoda kekasihnya ini.

"ngh... nii-chan... gelii..." tapi mendapatkan reaksi yang tidak terduga dari Naruto, membuat kewarasan Itachi perlahan-lahan menguap. Dia segera mengecupi leher milik Naruto dengan lembut, sedangkan tangannya mulai meraba bagian perut datar milik Naruto.

Ting Tong...

Untung -atau sial bagi Itachi- bel rumah berbunyi, sehingga memaksa Itachi untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"siapa sih... ganggu aja." Gerutu Itachi, sedangkan Naruto terkikik geli melihat wajah Itachi yang bersungut sebal.

"aku lihat dulu ya, nii-chan disini aja." Naruto segera beranjak dari duduknya dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"siapa ya...? eh? Dei-nii?" Deidara sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumah Naruto dengan sekotak coklat, makanan favorit Naruto selain ramen.

"hey... onii-chan mu berkunjung, seperti itukah tanggapanmu? Tidakkah kau senang onii-chanmu yang tampan ini datang berkunjung?" protes Deidara, tanpa disuruh dia sudah main masuk kedalam.

"bukan begitu nii-chan... tumben saja Dei-nii datang, bawa oleh-oleh pula." Naruto mengikuti Deidara yang berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"aku merindukan adikku yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Ini coklat untukmu." Meskipun awalnya Naruto cemberut karena dikatai bodoh oleh Deidara, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah Deidara menyerahkan sekotak besar coklat.

"hehehe... nii-chan tau aja kalau persediaan coklatku sedang habis. Oh iya, ada Itachi-nii didapur, nii-chan mau sekalian makan siang bersama tidak?" tawar Naruto.

"hah? Buat apa si ekor kuda itu datang kemari?" tanya Deidara, dari nada suaranya terlihat sekali dia tidak suka.

"tentu saja menemui adik iparku yang paling cantik ini. Sekarang Naruto bukan hanya milikmu saja baka." Sahut Itachi yang datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa segelas air putih.

"selamanya Naruto itu hanya milikku. Yah meskipun sekarang dia berstatus sebagai istri si muka tembok, tapi Naruto tetap akan menjadi milikku seorang." Balas Deidara tidak mau kalah., sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk dan memakan coklat yang dibawakan Deidara tadi. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, kalau kedua lelaki dihadapannya ini bertemu, pasti adu mulut tentang dirinya.

A-K

"jadi... bagaimana Naru? Kau mau kan liburan bersama nii-chan?" tanya Deidara, maksud kedatangannya kemari tadi adalah untuk mengajak sang adik liburan berdua, ingat BERDUA. Jadi Deidara tidak akan membiarkan siapapun ikut kecuali dirinya dan sang adik tercinta.

"hanya berdua saja? Kenapa tidak bersama-sama Dei-nii? Aku juga mau ajak Kurama..." rengek Naruto, sedangkan Itachi yang tau maksud dibalik rengekan Naruto hanya terdiam kalem.

"kalau mau ajak Kurama sih tidak masalah, tapi jangan ajak yang lain..." _terutama si keripun didepanku ini_, lanjut Deidara di dalam hati sambil menatap Itachi sinis.

"kan kurang seru kalau hanya berdua nii-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak tou-chan, kaa-chan, kaa-san dan tou-san juga? Tentu saja Sasuke dan Itachi-nii juga." Usul Naruto. Membuat Deidara tidak habis pikir. Karena niat awal mau membuat Naruto merasa lebih rileks tanpa adanya Sasuke, tapi kenapa malah jadi liburan keluarga gini.

"hahh… ya sudah, kamu ajak semuanya aja deh, tapi mereka biar bayar sendiri-sendiri. Khusus kamu, nii-chan yang bayar." Putus Deidara membuat binar dimata Naruto semakin jelas, lalu tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Naruto sudah menerjang Deidara dengan pelukannya.

"Dei-nii… aku mencintaimu…" ucap Naruto tulus, lalu mencium pipi kakaknya penuh sayang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat seseorang merasa panas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha sulung.

"hahaha, aku tau itu. Aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Sekarang beri onii-chan tercintamu ini makan. Aku lapar." Naruto segera melepaskan pelukkannya,

"siap bos!" dan bergegas menuju ke dapur, tidak lupa senyuman khas miliknya.

Setelah Naruto pergi, kini giliran Itachi menatap Deidara dengan tatapan tenang, tapi jelas sekali maksud dari tatatpan itu.

"kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang tau, eh?" ungkap Deidara, santai.

"jadi kau juga mengetahuinya. Hebat juga. Lalu liburan ini?"

"aku ini kakaknya, tentu saja aku tau apa yang terjadi. Termasuk yang terjadi antara dirimu dengan Naruto. Liburan ini semata-mata hanya untuk membuat kesedihan Naruto sedikit berkurang" Itachi tidak terkejut dengan ketajaman intuisi yang dimiliki Deidara, toh dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Naruto terus menerus kan?

"asalkan Naruto bahagia, musuhpun pasti kujadikan teman." Lanjut Deidara, menuai senyum simpul diwajah tampan Itachi.

"kau tidak memberitahukan pada tou-san dan kaa-san kan?"

"tenang saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Tapi ingat Itachi, jika sampai kau membuat adik manisku menangis, kupastikan berita kematianmu dihari berikutnya." Ancam Deidara, lagi-lagi hanya menuai senyuman dari Itachi. Meskipun mereka berdua terlalu sering ribut, tapi Deidara dan Itachi saling mengenal dan memahami satu sama lainnya, dan Deidara berani melepaskan Naruto untuk Itachi.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Ayo bantu aku membuat makan siang…" terlihat surai pirang yang melongok dari arah dapur. Dan detik berikutnya, dua laki-laki yang ada diruang tengah tadi langsung berada didapur.

A-K

"akhirnya hanya bertiga saja…" dengus Naruto, dia sedikit kecewa karena ayah dan ibunya tidak bisa berlibur bersama, sedangkan Fugaku yang sedang tidak enak badan memilih istirahat dirumah saja dan ditemani oleh sang istri tercinta, Mikoto. Kalau Sasuke, jangan ditanya lagi. Dia sudah pasti memiliki bermacam alasan untuk kedua orang tuanya, karena Deidara sama sekali tidak mengajak Karin.

"nggak apa-apa kan? Yang penting kita jadi liburan. Tou-san juga memesan oleh-oleh darimu, Naruto." Sahut Itachi menanggapi keluhan Naruto.

"hahh… tetap saja kurang ramai…" keluh Naruto lagi, menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"kau ini, bertiga juga sudah ramai kan? Kalau mau ramai lagi, kenapa nggak pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan saja?" sahut Deidara ketus, membuat Naruto cemberut lucu. Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto gemas.

"sudahlah... lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu, setelah itu kita jalan-jalan. Ne?" saran Itachi membuat cemberutan diwajah Naruto hilang, berganti raut wajah berseri-seri.

"uhm! Beli ramen juga ya?" sahutan Naruto ini membuat Deidara maupun Itachi sweatdrop.

"iya-iya... nah, sana istirahat." Setelah mengangguk setuju, Naruto segera pergi menuju ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Tinggalkan Itachi dan Deidara yang ada di ruang tengah, Deidara menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang aneh menurut Itachi.

"ada apa?"

"kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Naruto kan? Yah melihat sikapmu selama ini, hal itu memang terlihat tidak mungkin. Tapi yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah adikku, Naruto. Jadi hal yang tidak mungkin pun pasti akan jadi mungkin." Kata Deidara panjang lebar, membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas maksudnya, bagi Itachi.

"kau ini bicara apa? Apa maksudmu? Aneh sekali." Sahut Itachi, ocehan Deidara tadi dianggapnya aneh.

"sudahlah, lupakan saja." Setelah itu, Deidara beranjak pergi dari ruang tengah menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Itachi sendirian dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya.

"aku tidak sebaik itu, Deidara." Gumam Itachi, seringaian pun tercetak jelas diwajahnya sebelum ia berlalu pergi.

A-K

"Itachi-nii... traktir aku ramen.." rengek Naruto.

Itachi dan Naruto pergi keluar berdua, mereka meninggalkan Deidara sendirian di rumah apung, karena pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kakak Naruto itu lebih asik memeluk gulingnya. nggak mau repot membangunkan Deidara dengan cara ekstrem, Itachi langsung mengajak Naruto pergi berdua saat beberapa kali ketukan dipintu kamar Deidara sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan.

"iya-iya... ayo cari kedai ramen.." mendengar jawaban Itachi, Naruto langsung memeluk lengan sulung Uchiha itu dengan semangat, keceriaan terlihat jelas diwajah manis Naruto.

"yay! Nii-chan baik…!" seru Naruto girang.

"apapun untukmu, sayang." Senyuman Itachi membuat jangtung Naruto berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat. Bahkan wajahnya kini sudah memerah, menyaingi rompi yang ia kenakan.

"uhh… nii-chan pintar sekali menggoda wanita..." gumam Naruto lirih.

"hm? Benarkah?"

"uhmm… pasti banyak wanita yang sudah nii-chan pikat." Sahut Naruto, ada sedikit nada getir di akhir kalimatnya. Dan sebuah ide jahil muncul dibenak Itachi untuk menggoda kekasihnya ini,

"rubah kecilku ini cemburu eh?"

"he? Ng-nggak kok... si-siapa juga yang cemburu, huh.." jawab Naruto dengan terbata, bahkan wajahnya yang cemberut dia alihkan dari Itachi, menuai tawa kecil dari pemuda tampan itu.

"tenang saja foxy… aku hanya bersikap seperti ini denganmu saja..." Itachi memeluk bahu Naruto lembut, mendekatkan gadis pirang itu kearahnya.

"benarkah?" Naruto menatap Itachi dari samping dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"hm. Karena hanya kamu satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta." Ucapan tulus Itachi menyentuh hati Naruto, dan menjalarkan rasa hangat di kedua pipinya.

A-K

Dilain tempat...

"Naruto? Dimana kamu?" panggil Deidara, masih dengan wajah bangun tidurnya. Tidak ada jawaban, Deidara segera masuk kedalam rumah sekaligus kamar milik Naruto –rumah apung yang terdiri dari banyak rumah-rumah kecil dan setiap rumah berisi satu kamar saja- tapi tidak mendapati sang adik didalam, Deidara langsung mengecek ponselnya. Ternyata benar, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari sang adik tercinta.

Nii-chan,

aku keluar bersama Itachi-nii,

selamat beristirahat... ^^

Begitulah isi pesan dari Naruto, yang langsung membuat kedua mata Deidara terbelalak dan sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa kantuk yang masih membayanginya tadi. Naruto keluar berdua bersama Itachi. Berdua bersama Itachi.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat wajah Deidara berubah menjadi horror, adiknya yang polos dan manisnya nggak ketulungan itu keluar berdua saja bersama predator macam Itachi, tentu saja membuat Deidara panik sendiri.

"dasar ekor kuda sialan... ini pasti rencananya, awas kau nanti. Kau pasti mati." Geram Deidara, dia bahkan mencoba menghubungi Naruto langsung. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban, apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya saat ini sebenarnya sampai tidak sempat menjawab telponnya.

Kurama yang dari tadi meringkuk di ranjang milik Naruto sedikit terusik dan menatap Deidara heran, meskipun dia rubah, dia bisa memahami apa yang sedang Deidara pikirkan, lalu kembali merundukkan kepalanya, melanjutkan tidur.

A-K

"dari mana saja kalian?" tuntut Deidara. Namikaze sulung ini sudah berdiri didepan rumah/kamar Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"jalan-jalan? Kan tadi aku udah kirim pesan ke nii-chan..." jawab Naruto santai, dia sama sekali tidak paham kenapa kakaknya ini terlihat sangat... jengkel?

"hanya berdua? Kenapa nggak ajak aku? Apa keriput mesum ini berbuat macam-macam denganmu Naru?" tanya Deidara beruntun.

"Hhh... kau terlalu berlebihan Dei, pertama kami hanya jalan-jalan, aku hanya mentraktir Naruto ramen lalu berkeliling melihat-lihat, kedua kau ini susah sekali dibangunkan, jadi kami putuskan untuk meninggalkanmu, lalu aku nggak semesum itu sampai mencari kesempatan..." jelas Itachi panjang. Cinta memang bisa mengubah pribadi seseorang.

"cih. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku Naru?"

"eh? Memangnya nii-chan telpon aku?"

"ya. Cek aja di ponselmu." Naruto segera mengecek ponsel miliknya, dan ternyata Deidara benar menghubunginya bahkan sampai berkali-kali. Ah benar-benar kakak yang sister complex.

"ah, hehe… maaf nii-chan, ponselku masih dalam mode getar, jadi nggak tau kalau ada telpon." jawab Naruto disertai cengiran khas miliknya.

"dasar kau ini, selalu saja ceroboh..." omel Deidara..

A-K

Itachi sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menikahi Naruto, dan melamar Naruto secara langsung pada Minato. Meskipun nanti dia mendapatkan cemoohan dari orang lain, tapi Itachi tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah membuat Naruto bahagia dan menjadi miliknya seorang.

"ne sayang... bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

"uhm? Menikah? Lalu pernikahanku yang sekarang?"

"kamu bisa bercerai dengan Sasuke. Memangnya untuk apa kamu mempertahankan pernikahan ini? Kalian bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah tidur satu kamar..." gerutu Itachi.

"benar sih... tapi apa kata orang nanti?"

"aku nggak peduli apa kata orang. Yang terpenting kamu jadi milikku seutuhnya. Jadi aku bisa leluasa menyentuhmu jika kita sudah resmi..." Itachi memeluk erat perut Naruto, gadis itu duduk dipangkuan Itachi.

"bukankah sekarang kamu juga sudah menyentuhku, Tachi?" tanya Naruto. Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari kekasihnya ini membuat tawa Itachi pecah.

"bukan itu maksudku sayang..."

"terus apa?"

"maksudku seperti ini..." Itachi menciumi leher mulus Naruto dengan lembut, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggrayangi tubuh bagian depan Naruto. Tangan kanannya mulai merayap naik dan menyentuh payudara milik Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus perut Naruto perlahan. Membuat Naruto erasakan perasaan aneh dan berdesir, meloloskan desahan dari mulut mungilnya.

"nghh... geli Tachi... mmhh..." mendengar desahan Naruto, membuat kewarasan Itachi menguap begitu saja. Sulung Uchiha ini mulai meremas-remas dada Naruto dari luar bajunya, dan memberikan beberapa kissmark

"aku suka suaramu sayang... sangat menggoda..." Itachi membisikan kata-kata tersebut tepat didepan telinga Naruto dengan nada suara beratdan rendah, sebelum akhirnya mengulum cuping telinga Naruto dengan lembut.

"nngahh... hen-hentikanh Tachi... mmhh..." Naruto berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mendesah. Dirinya malu sekali jika disentuh Itachi secara intim seperti ini. Wajahnya sudah merona merah dengan napas yang mulai terputus-putus. Bahkan gadis ini mulai bergerak gelisah dipangkuan Itachi. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya sedari Itachi menyentuhnya tadi.

"kenapa? Tubuhmu terlihat menikmatinya… bukankah kamu mau tau sentuhan seperti apa yang kuinginkan?" goda Itachi, pemuda berkuncir lemas ini menjilat setiap kulit Naruto yang ia lalui, mulai dari telinga, pelipis, pipi, dagu leher dan berakhir di bahu Naruto yang terekspos karena Itachi yang menarik turun kerah baju Naruto.

"unghh.. aku malu…." Desahnya lagi, Itachi tersenyum kecil sebelum menghentikan aksinya.

"kenapa harus malu? Tenang saja sayang. Aku nggak akan menyentuhmu sampai kita resmi, mungkin sedikit menggodamu saja sudah cukup." Wajah Naruto makin merah merona. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dicintai seseorang akan seperti ini rasanya. Tapi Naruto senang sekali karena dapat dicintai oleh Uchiha Itachi. Dia tidak akan mengharapkan cinta dari suaminya lagi, suami yang sama sekali tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Cukup Itachi saja. Dia mencintai dan dicintai Itachi, dan itu merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup Naruto.

Fin.

Apaan nih? Nggak jelas banget ceritanya!

Hahaha, maafkan atas kekhilafan Kuu ya. Ini cerita dah lama ada di laptop. Kuu males aja buat lanjutinn, tapi sekalinya Kuu lanjutin, endingnya malah nggak genah. Gak jelas sama sekali. Cuman oneshoot, jadi semoga kalian suka. ^^

Ada yang mau Review?


End file.
